Arrependimentos
by nekomila-chan
Summary: Por causa de uma armação Sasuke acusa Sakura injustamente. Quando descobre a verdade se arrepende amargamente, mas infelizmente a rosada não consegue perdoá-lo. E o Uchiha fica de mãos atadas, pois descobre que será pai, mas sua esposa só quer distância.


_Arrependimentos_

Sasuke e Sakura estavam casados há seis meses, viviam muito felizes na companhia um do outro. Sasuke Uchiha era dono e presidente de uma das maiores empresas do mundo. Mas infelizmente a felicidade do casal não duraria muito.

- Ainda não descobriu quem é o culpado pelo roubo da empresa? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não. Não faço idéia de quem seja. – fala o Uchiha aborrecido.

- Suspeitos? Não há suspeitos? – tenta ajudar o amigo.

- O pior é que não. – fala o moreno analisando vários papéis a sua frente. – Quem fez isso, fez muito bem o trabalho. – resmunga entre dentes.

A conversa é interrompida por uma batida na porta.

- Entre. – fala o Uchiha tentando manter a calma.

- Desculpe Sasuke-sama, mas chegou este envelope para o senhor. – diz Karin, sua secretária.

- Quem mandou? – pergunta sem mudar a expressão séria.

- Não tem remetente. – responde entregando o envelope.

- Ok, pode se retirar. – diz sem rodeios.

O Uchiha abre o envelope curioso e se irrita profundamente com o conteúdo. Havia a foto de sua mulher com outro homem, estavam aos beijos. Mas não era só isso que havia dentro do envelope, tinha várias notas fiscais em nome de Sakura, com valores altíssimos. A raiva consome totalmente o Uchiha que joga o envelope e o conteúdo em cima da mesa bruscamente, assustando seu amigo.

- Veja isso, Naruto. – fala com raiva evidente na voz. – Notas fiscais, compras feitas com cheques em nome da Sakura, e o valor é exatamente a quantia que foi roubada. – diz irritadíssimo. – E essa foto da Sakura aos beijos com outro homem. – diz batendo com o punho na mesa.

- Calma Sasuke! Deve haver alguma explicação para tudo isso. – fala Naruto tentando achar uma explicação plausível para aquilo.

- Claro que há! A Sakura me traiu e ainda por cima roubou o dinheiro da empresa. – fala venenosamente o Uchiha.

- Mas não faz sentido nenhum, a Sakura te ama, e não há motivo algum para ela roubar esse dinheiro, você é o marido dela e dono disso tudo. – tenta fazer o amigo enxergar a razão, mas este não lhe escuta, cego pelo ódio.

- Ela nunca me amou, só estava atrás do meu dinheiro. – fala rispidamente. – Isso não vai ficar assim. – diz com ódio na voz.

- Não vá fazer nada precipitado Sasuke, poderá se arrepender amargamente depois. – avisa o loiro.

- Vou fazer a Sakura pagar pela traição. – fala não escutando o amigo.

Naruto fica encarando o amigo, preocupado. Tinha medo de que ele fizesse alguma besteira e se arrependesse depois. Vendo que ele não lhe daria ouvidos, suspirou.

- Só espero que não faça nada imprudente, pense bem Sasuke, o que você fizer pode ter conseqüências terríveis, pode não ter volta. – adverte antes de sair da sala.

_- O plano saiu exatamente como combinado, dava para ouvir os gritos de longe. – falava Karin ao celular._

_- Espero que esteja certa do que está fazendo. – fala uma voz do outro lado da linha._

_- O Sasuke será todo meu, pode ter certeza. Ele vai largar aquela vadiazinha depois da "traição". – fala sorrindo maliciosamente._

_- Você está brincando com fogo. – adverte preocupado._

_- Vai amarelar agora? Justamente quando tudo está indo como planejado? Não mesmo. – avisa a ruiva._

_- Não se preocupe com isso. – suspira pesarosamente e desliga._

Karin simplesmente sorri com o pensamento vitorioso.

- Quando vai contar a ele Sakura? – pergunta Ino curiosa, bebendo um pouco de chá.

- Estou esperando o momento certo. – fala baixando o olhar para a xícara em suas mãos.

- Mas por que essa cara preocupada? – pergunta vendo a expressão da amiga.

- É que tenho medo de que ele não goste, nunca tocamos no assunto antes. – fala num tom baixo.

- Pare de besteira Sakura. É claro que o Sasuke vai adorar. – fala convicta, animando a rosada.

- Obrigada Ino. – diz com um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura estava sentada na cama esperando o marido chegar para dar a boa notícia. Estava um pouco nervosa com a reação de Sasuke. De repente ouve a porta ser aberta bruscamente e se assusta vendo o marido entrar com uma expressão irritada.

- Sasuke? O que aconteceu? – pergunta assustada.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta cínico. – Isso aconteceu. – diz rispidamente jogando o envelope com a foto e as notas fiscais na frente de Sakura.

- O que é isso? – pergunta atônita vendo o que o marido jogara.

- Não se faça de desentendida. – fala entre dentes. – Como poder me trair assim? – pergunta aumentando o tom de voz.

- Nunca trai você! – grita nervosa. – Não pode acreditar nessa mentira! – fala levantando e ficando de frente para o marido.

- Como não?! As provas estão na minha frente. – fala cortante, segurando com força o braço da esposa.

- Está me machucando Sasuke! – fala com a voz embargada.

- Como pôde Sakura?! Me trair e ainda roubar a empresa?! Você é muito falsa, uma golpista. Me enganou, tudo por dinheiro. – fala alterado, jogando a esposa bruscamente na cama.

- Nunca fiz nada disso! Acredite em mim! – fala desesperada. – Que motivo teria para roubá-lo?! Não faz sentido! –– tenta se defender.

- Não tente me enganar, Sakura, as provas estão aí. – fala com frieza. – Só não a denuncio por consideração e por ser minha mulher. – diz com um tom frio na voz.

- Tem que acreditar em mim! – grita com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Essas lágrimas não vão me convencer, pode parar com o seu showzinho. – fala friamente, e saindo do quarto.

- Sasuke... – murmura a rosada jogada na cama chorando desesperadamente.

Sakura passa a noite toda chorando, não conseguira pregar o olho, as palavras duras do marido ecoavam na mente da rosada, torturando-a. Ela é tirada de seus devaneios pelas batidas na porta.

- Sakura-sama, Ino-sama está aqui para vê-la. – fala gentilmente uma empregada.

- Deixe-a entrar. – diz controlando a voz e limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Após uns minutos, Ino abre a porta e entra no quarto e se assusta com o lamentável estado da amiga.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? – pergunta preocupada indo em direção à amiga.

Sakura não consegue pronunciar nenhuma palavra, as lágrimas continuam a cair, Ino preocupada senta na cama e abraça a amiga.

- Vamos Sakura, me conte o que aconteceu. Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Sasuke? – pergunta desconfiada.

- Veja isso. – ela fala apontando os papéis espalhados pela cama.

- O que é isso? – pergunta espantada. – Isso só pode ser armação. – fala indignada. – Você jamais seria capaz disso. – diz olhando a foto e as notas fiscais. – Não posso crer que o Sasuke tenha acreditado nisso. – fala encarando a amiga.

- Ele me disse coisas terríveis. – diz num fio de voz. – Não acredita em uma palavra do que digo, não adianta quantas vezes eu diga que não fui eu, ele não acredita. – fala derramando mais lágrimas.

- Não acredito que ele tenha feito isso, ainda mais no seu estado. – diz indignada.

- Não contei a ele que estou grávida, e não vou contar. – revela a rosada.

- Mas por que Sakura?! – pergunta alterada. – Aquele idiota tem que saber o mal que está fazendo ao próprio filho acusando-a assim. – fala não contendo a raiva na voz.

- Mesmo que eu fale, ele vai achar que o filho não é dele. – fala com mágoa na voz.

- Sakura... – sussurra Ino lamentando pela amiga. – Mas o que você vai fazer quando a barriga começar a crescer? Não vai poder esconder esse fato para sempre.

- Eu sei. Estou grávida de três semanas, ainda tenho alguns meses antes da barriga aparecer. Não pretendo ficar aqui muito tempo, só o tempo de procurar um lugar bem longe para ir embora com meu filho antes que ele nasça, e nunca mais voltar. – fala limpando as lágrimas, totalmente decidida.

- Mas não vai tentar provar que as acusações são falsas? Quem sabe vocês se acertam, se amam tanto. – fala tentando por um pouco de juízo na amiga.

- O Sasuke nunca me amou, se me amasse teria confiado em mim. – fala com mágoa na voz. – Mesmo que ele descubra que as acusações são falsas, não vou voltar para ele, isso já está decidido. – fala com firmeza.

- Mas e o bebê? – pergunta preocupada.

- Nunca vai saber sobre ele. – diz passando a mão pelo ventre. – E você também não vai falar. – adverte a amiga, que só suspira resignada, não conseguiria mudar a cabeça de Sakura.

- Mas mudando de assunto, Sakura, você tem que se cuidar, posso ver que não dormiu nada esta noite, nem comeu nada ainda, isso vai fazer mal ao bebê. – avisa preocupada.

- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. – tenta acalmar a amiga.

As duas passam bastante tempo conversando. Sakura estava sem fome, mas comeu alguma coisa por insistência de Ino. A rosada ainda estava muito magoada com as palavras de Sasuke, estava muito abalada. Logo chegou a noite, nem sinal de Sasuke, a rosada já estava ficando preocupada pelo sumiço do marido, quando ouve a porta da frente se abrindo e por ela entra Sasuke com o terno nas mãos, a camisa toda amarrotada e a gravata desamarrada, Sakura fica arrasada ao ver o marido.

- Por onde andou Sasuke? – pergunta controlando a voz.

- Não é da sua conta. – fala friamente, passando pela rosada sem encará-la e subindo as escadas.

- Não posso acreditar que esteve com outra. – fala amargurada, segurando as lágrimas.

- Se você pode ter suas aventuras por ai, não vejo por que eu não. – fala sem nenhuma emoção na voz, ainda sem encarar a rosada sumindo quando chega ao andar de cima.

Sakura não agüenta e desata a chorar, sai correndo em direção ao quarto, onde agora dormia sozinha, já que depois do ocorrido, Sasuke se recusava a ficar no mesmo quarto que ela. Ao chegar ao quarto se joga na cama e chora compulsivamente.

Sasuke dava um sorriso de canto ao ver a reação da mulher, o seu plano não poderia ter melhor resultado. Entra no quarto relembrando a conversa que tivera com Naruto mais cedo, e estava certo de que não se arrependeria.

_- Você tem certeza do que vai fazer? – pergunta Naruto receoso._

_- Claro que sim. – fala o moreno convicto. – Vou fazê-la sofrer pelo que fez._

_- Mas acho que esse não é o melhor caminho, pode não ter mais volta. – alerta preocupado._

_- Não se preocupe, não vou traí-la de verdade, só vou fazer com que ache isso. – fala sem emoção nenhuma._

_- Mesmo assim, as conseqüências podem ser irreversíveis. E se você se arrepender? – tenta botar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do amigo._

_- Não vou me arrepender. – fala com firmeza, saindo da casa do amigo. – Te vejo amanhã. – acena entrando no carro._

As semanas se passam rápido, os dois não se falavam e dificilmente se viam. Sakura estava cada vez mais pálida, mal se alimentava e não conseguia dormir direito, muito magoada com Sasuke. Este apenas ignorava a esposa.

- Sakura, você tem que se cuidar. – fala Ino preocupada.

- Eu sei. – fala a rosada com a voz fraca.

- Tem que se alimentar, não ouviu o que o médico disse? – fala vendo o estado da amiga. – Você está muito pálida e perdeu peso, se continuar assim... – não consegue terminar a frase. – Tudo isso afeta o bebê. Precisa ser forte e se cuidar, pelo seu filho. – pede Ino.

O tempo passa rapidamente, mal percebem e já havia se passado três meses. Sakura já estava com quase cinco meses, mas mal dava para ver a barriga, sua saúde andava muito frágil.

Sasuke estava no escritório, ficava trabalhando até tarde depois do ocorrido, ignorava completamente a esposa, não a tinha visto durante esses meses, pois quando chegava ela estava no quarto.

- Sasuke-sama, precisa de alguma coisa? – pergunta Karin tentando seduzir o Uchiha.

- Não Karin, pode ir para o almoço. – fala sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

Karin sai da sala irritada, nenhuma das suas investidas dava resultado. Tentava seduzir o moreno, mas este mal olhava para ela. Sasuke estava com pouca paciência, sua secretária vivia constantemente tentando seduzi-lo, e isto lhe tirava do sério, não entendia por que não a tinha demitido. Ele é tirado de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta.

- Entre. – fala se perguntando quem poderia ser.

- Olá Uchiha. – diz o misterioso homem entrando na sala.

- Você?! – fala surpreendido, reconhecendo o homem como aquele que estava aos beijos com sua esposa na foto. A lembrança irritou profundamente o Uchiha. – Quem é você e o que quer? – pergunta rispidamente.

- Que recepção. Meu nome é Sai. – diz com um sorriso cínico. – Mas vamos direto ao assunto, não tenho muito tempo, aproveitei que Karin saiu para o almoço. – fala sem alterar o tom de voz calmo.

O Uchiha arqueia uma sobrancelha não entendendo suas palavras, e espera que ele continue.

- A verdade é que você caiu numa armadilha. – fala sem titubear. – Caiu que nem um patinho na armação da Karin. – fala se aproximando do moreno.

- Do que está falando? – pergunta confuso.

- A foto, as notas fiscais, acredita mesmo que a sua mulher seria capaz disso? – pergunta com cinicamente. – Mesmo que fosse, por que roubaria? Não tinha motivo nenhum, todos sabem que você dava tudo a ela. E a sua mulher, Sakura, não é ambiciosa. – fala como se estivesse falando do tempo. – Karin falsificou as notas, e a foto foi montagem, sua mulher jamais lhe traiu. – diz sem alterar o tom de voz.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – pergunta controlando a raiva.

- Estou arrependido pelo que fiz. Não tinha direito de interferir assim na vida de vocês. A Karin está cada vez mais obcecada, seria capaz de tudo para ter você. – fala com tom de culpa na voz. – Não espero que me perdoe, mas que veja a injustiça que está cometendo com sua esposa. – assim que termina de falar, cai no chão devido ao soco dado pelo Uchiha.

- Suma da minha frente antes que te mate. – avisa entre dentes, tentando manter a calma. Sai vai embora rapidamente com as ameaças do Uchiha.

Sasuke se apóia na mesa tentando assimilar tudo que lhe foi dito, e se arrependeu profundamente pelo que vinha fazendo à esposa.

- Droga, sou um idiota mesmo, devia ter confiado na Sakura. Naruto estava certo. – se repreende o moreno. – Espero que ela me escute. – sussurra tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Aonde vai Sasuke-sama? – pergunta Karin que acabava de chegar do almoço.

- Não é assunto seu. – fala rispidamente. – Já que está aqui me poupa trabalho, está demitida. – fala friamente, saindo do local, deixando a ruiva atônita.

Sasuke sai apressado para casa, precisava falar com a esposa, pedir desculpas por tudo que tinha feito, e se tivesse sorte talvez ela o perdoasse, era o que esperava o moreno sem muita certeza de que conseguiria o último.

Ele chega em menos de vinte minutos, sobe rapidamente as escadas, mas gela ao ouvir o grito de dor abafado da esposa. Sem pensar duas vezes abre a porta do quarto abruptamente, paralisando com a cena. Sakura estava caída no chão com as mãos sobre a barriga chorando de dor, o vestido branco estava manchado de sangue. O Uchiha reage ao ouvir outro gemido de dor da esposa.

- Sakura. – fala preocupado se aproximando da mulher.

A rosada hesita diante do moreno, mas a dor fala mais alto.

- Me leva para o hospital agora Sasuke, por favor. – implora com a voz embargada de dor.

Sasuke não pensa duas vezes e pega a mulher no colo e a leva urgentemente ao hospital. Passam-se quatro horas e nenhuma notícia de Sakura, o moreno estava muito preocupado com a esposa. Não deixava de se culpar pelo estado dela.

- Uchiha-sama, por favor, me acompanhe. – fala o médico com a cara séria, guiando-o até sua sala.

- Como ela está? – pergunta preocupado assim que entram na sala.

- Ela se encontra em um estado muito delicado. – fala o médico.

- É tão grave assim? – pergunta o Uchiha.

- Por muito pouco a sua esposa não perde o bebê. – diz se sentando, olhando seriamente para o moreno, que fica pasmo com a notícia.

- Bebê? – consegue murmurar o Uchiha diante da perplexidade.

- O senhor não sabia que a sua mulher está grávida? – pergunta surpreso o médico.

- Não. – murmura ainda em choque. – De quanto tempo? – pergunta hesitante.

- Ela está com quase cinco meses de gravidez, não entendo por que não lhe contou. – fala um pouco perplexo.

- Estávamos enfrentando uma crise no nosso casamento. – fala simplesmente, tentando digerir a informação.

Sua mulher estava grávida de cinco meses, e não tinha lhe dito nada, agora estava mais arrependido pelo que tinha feito, se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, no momento em que ela mais precisava dele, ele não estava ao seu lado.

- Preciso lhe advertir algumas coisas. – fala o médico mudando de assunto. – A saúde de sua esposa está muito debilitada, ela tem se alimentado muito mal e perdeu muito peso, quando devia estar ganhando. – alerta sério. – Devido a todos os descuidos quase teve um aborto, mas conseguimos salvar a criança a tempo. – relata o médico. – Sua esposa terá que ficar em repouso absoluto pelos próximos meses da gestação. Garanta que ela se alimente várias vezes ao dia, e descanse bastante, não deixe que se estresse nem que faça esforço algum, e não a deixe ficar sozinha, neste momento o que ela mais precisa é sentir-se protegida e amada, precisará de todo seu apoio e compreensão. – adverte com a voz séria.

- Não precisa ser preocupar, cuidarei de tudo. – fala com a voz firme.

- Ótimo. Sua esposa já deve estar acordando. – diz se levantando e indo em direção à porta. – Vamos, ela vai precisar do seu apoio, a informarei sobre os cuidados que terá que tomar.

O Uchiha segue o médico em silêncio, pensando em Sakura, preocupado com a reação dela em vê-lo. Eles adentram o quarto onde repousava a rosada, o médico se aproxima dela e conta o que tinha conversado com o moreno. Ela tinha recuperado um pouco da cor devido ao soro. Depois de informar os cuidados que deveria tomar, sai do quarto para deixá-los a sós.

- Sakura. – hesita o moreno.

- O que ainda faz aqui Sasuke? – fala a rosada sem encará-lo.

- Estou preocupado com você. – fala calmamente.

- Já viu como estou, pode ir. – diz friamente.

- Precisamos conversar. – fala ignorando as palavras da esposa.

- Não temos nada para conversar, vá embora. – diz com a voz fraca, o Uchiha pode perceber certa mágoa na voz.

- Por que não me disse que estava grávida? – pergunta hesitante.

- Eu ia lhe contar, no dia em que você me acusou. – fala com a voz fria, encarando duramente o Uchiha, deixando-o mais arrependido pelo que tinha feito.

- Me perdoa Sakura, estou arrependido pelo que fiz e disse. Sei que não foi você, foi tudo armação. Me perdoa. – fala arrependido.

- Você não confiou em mim Sasuke, só acredita que não sou culpada porque descobriu que tudo era armação. – fala magoada. – O tempo acabou Sasuke, nosso casamento acabou, não tem mais volta.

- Não diga isso Sakura, me perdoa, me dá uma chance para mostrar que estou arrependido. – pede num tom baixo.

- Não adianta, vou embora Sasuke. – diz decidida.

- Não pode ir assim, levar o meu filho assim. – diz alterando o tom de voz.

- Quem disse que o filho é seu? Como pode ter tanta certeza? Me acusou de traí-lo, como pode ter tanta certeza que o filho é seu? – revida no mesmo tom.

- Você não pode ir, não está em condições. – tenta apelar o Uchiha.

- Irei embora depois que o meu filho nascer. – fala simplesmente.

- Sakura... – tenta em vão mudar a decisão da esposa.

- Me deixa em paz Sasuke. – diz num murmúrio, antes de fechar os olhos para dormir, estava muito cansada. O Uchiha suspira desanimado.

Após uma semana em observação no hospital, Sakura recebe alta e volta para casa. Sasuke a carrega gentilmente nos braços, já que esta teria que ficar em repouso absoluto e não poderia subir as escadas. Ele a coloca delicadamente na cama, lhe dá um beijo na testa e se senta numa poltrona perto da cama.

- Não vai trabalhar hoje? – pergunta sem encará-lo.

- Não, Naruto cuidará de tudo na empresa enquanto eu trabalharei em casa. – diz como se estivesse falando do clima.

- Por quê? – pergunta surpresa.

- Ficarei para lhe fazer companhia, cuidarei de você. – fala olhando nos olhos da rosada.

- Não precisa. – murmura encabulada.

- Não adianta insistir, vou cuidar de você. Qualquer coisa que quiser é só me falar, só não vou sair daqui. – fala calmamente analisando alguns documentos.

Sakura fica emocionada pela atenção do marido, mas não dá o braço a torcer. Fica sentada encostada na cabeceira da cama pensando no seu bebê, acariciando a barriguinha, quando ouve uma batida na porta. Sasuke vai abri-la.

- Hora de comer. – fala trazendo uma bandeja cheia de comida. – Nem adianta reclamar, você andou perdendo muito peso nesses meses, sendo que era para ter ganhado. Vai se alimentar direito agora. – diz colocando a bandeja no colo da rosada.

- Obrigada. – murmura bem baixinho, mas o moreno ouve e dá um pequeno sorriso.

O dia passa tranqüilo para os dois, Sasuke trabalhava no quarto, não saia de perto da esposa, e Sakura lia um livro. Sasuke acabou adormecendo na poltrona, já estava bastante tarde, estava exausto.

- Sasuke. – chama a rosada, vendo o marido dormindo na poltrona. Ele lentamente vai abrindo os olhos.

- O que foi Sakura? – pergunta com a voz embargada de sono.

- Você vai ficar todo dolorido dormindo aí. – fala tentando disfarçar a preocupação. – Vem para cama. – convida a rosada.

O Uchiha hesita um pouco antes de ir deitar com a esposa.

Algumas semanas se passam, Sakura já tinha uma aparência mais saudável, sua barriguinha era mais visível, Sasuke não saia do lado dela, passava todo tempo fazendo companhia, no entanto, ela não deixava que o moreno a tocasse, nem que passasse a mão na sua barriga. O que deixava o Uchiha um pouco triste.

- Ah. – exclama a rosada, pondo a mão sobre a barriga, fazendo o Uchiha largar o que estava fazendo e ir em direção a ela.

- O que foi Sakura? – pergunta sentando na cama ao lado dela.

- O bebê se mexeu. – fala emocionada.

O Uchiha inconscientemente põe a mão sobre o ventre da esposa, esta se surpreende com a atitude do marido, até que reage o afastando, este somente suspira decepcionado e volta ao que estava fazendo, não queria contrariar a esposa. Ela ainda estava magoada.

Sakura já estava com oito meses, estava na cama acariciando o avantajado ventre cantarolando uma cantiga de ninar, tudo sob o olhar enternecido do Uchiha.

- Sasuke, por que não vem trabalhar na cama? – pergunta inocentemente. Ele hesita um pouco, ainda não havia se acostumado com as mudanças de humor da esposa.

Sakura encosta a cabeça no ombro do marido, surpreendendo-o.

- O bebê está se mexendo. – fala rindo suavemente, acariciando o ventre.

- Posso? – pergunta receoso. Ela hesita um pouco antes de responder.

- Sim. – diz num murmúrio.

O Uchiha coloca levemente a mão sobre o avantajado ventre da esposa, acariciando-o, ele dá um pequeno sorriso ao sentir os movimentos do bebê. Sakura fica enternecida com a cena, mas não consegue esquecer o que acontecera.

O mês passa tranquilamente para a futura mamãe. Numa tarde Sakura começou a sentir as contrações, Sasuke a levou rapidamente ao hospital, todo ansioso pelo nascimento do filho. Estava na sala de espera, andando de um lado para outro, até que chega o médico.

- Sasuke-sama, seu filho nasceu. É um menino forte e saudável, meus parabéns! – felicita o médico.

Sasuke não perde tempo, vai até o quarto que o médico havia lhe indicado, pára na porta, respira bem fundo antes de entrar, fica maravilhado com a cena, Sakura estava com o bebê nos braços o amamentando, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. O Uchiha caminha a passos lentos até a cama, senta-se ao lado da rosada e acaricia levemente o rostinho do filho. O menino tinha os cabelos negros como o pai e os olhos verdes como a mãe.

- Ele é lindo, assim como a mãe. – o comentário deixa a rosada um pouco encabulada.

Eles ficam um tempo admirando o filho, até que este adormece nos braços da mãe.

- Sakura. – chama Sasuke com um pouco de receio. – Percebi que você não comprou todas as coisas do enxoval do bebê, principalmente o berço. – fala olhando para o filho.

- Comprei somente o que achei necessário, comprarei o restante quando me mudar, não queria levar muitas coisas na mudança. – fala sem encarar o marido.

- Mudança? – pergunta confuso.

- Sim, depois que organizar tudo e achar um lugar para morar, irei embora com meu filho. Não pude fazer muita coisa durante a gravidez. – anuncia calmamente a rosada, sem encarar o marido.

- Não pode partir assim, e nem afastar meu filho de mim. – fala se controlando.

- Ele é meu filho, não seu. – fala cortante.

- Sakura! – franzindo o cenho.

- Não Sasuke, não vou mudar de idéia. Irei embora com o meu filho, você querendo ou não. – fala olhando diretamente nos olhos do marido.

- Não vou permitir, você é minha mulher, e não vai tirar meu filho de mim. – diz ameaçante.

- Nosso casamento acabou há muito tempo Sasuke. Quero o divórcio. – diz com tom frio.

- Você não pode acabar com o nosso casamento assim. – se exalta, acordando o bebê.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso, você mesmo acabou com ele. – fala com um pouco de mágoa na voz. O comentário atingiu diretamente o Uchiha.

- Me perdoa pelo que fiz, estou muito arrependido. Me dá uma chance, Sakura. – apela o moreno.

- Não Sasuke, quero que saia da minha vida. – fala tentando acalmar o filho que chorava por causa da discussão dos pais. – Me esqueça! – dando por encerrada a discussão.

O Uchiha saiu bufando do quarto, precisava por a cabeça no lugar e pensar em algo, se não perderia a mulher e o filho.

Dois meses se passaram, Sasuke dificilmente via o filho, ele dormia junto à mãe, quando o Uchiha chegava do trabalho os dois já estavam dormindo, e Sakura deixava a porta do quarto trancada. Nesse dia Sasuke chegara mais cedo do trabalho.

- Por favor, leve as malas para o carro, em seguida descerei. – ele ouve chegando perto do quarto onde dormia a esposa.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele pergunta ao ver um empregado carregando duas malas.

- Ordens de Sakura-sama. – responde hesitante apressando os passos.

- Sakura, o que significa isso? – pergunta adentrando o quarto.

- Estou me mudando. – responde sem olhar para ele.

O Uchiha leva um choque com a notícia, a mulher realmente iria deixá-lo.

- Não se preocupe Touya, vamos embora logo. – fala a rosada para o filho que estava deitado na cama. Sakura arrumava os últimos detalhes, queria se certificar que não tinha se esquecido de nada.

- Não pode ir embora Sakura! – diz o Uchiha se aproximando da esposa.

- Claro que posso, e é isso mesmo que vou fazer. – diz sem dar a mínima para ele.

Sasuke abraça fortemente a mulher, num último ato desesperado.

- Não vá. – murmura perto do ouvido desta. – Eu te amo.

Sakura fica sem reação diante das palavras do moreno. Sasuke junta os lábios com os da esposa num apaixonado beijo. Ela aos poucos corresponde, após sair do choque, mas ao se dar conta da realidade o afasta bruscamente.

- Pare de insistir. – fala entrecortadamente por causa do beijo.

Ela pega o filho nos braços e vai em direção à porta.

- Adeus Sasuke. – murmura antes de desaparecer pela porta.

O Uchiha não consegue reagir, a esposa era muito teimosa, não conseguia perdoá-lo, iria embora com o filho e tudo por culpa dele. Se arrependimento matasse...

Já fazia uma hora que tinha saído de casa, a rosada encontrava-se dentro do carro com o filho, olhava pela janela sem ver nada em particular, estava com o pensamento longe, pensava em tudo que tinha vivido com Sasuke, todos os momentos felizes. Ela olha para o filho que era muito parecido com o pai, a única diferença eram os olhos. Sorriu timidamente, suspirou fundo e tomou uma decisão, esperava não se arrepender. Deu a ordem ao motorista, que prontamente foi atendida.

Sasuke se encontrava no quarto, estava sentado na cama com o rosto entre as mãos, estava tão abalado que não percebera a porta se abrir. Notou que havia alguém no quarto quando ouviu um gritinho alegre. Virou rapidamente o rosto em direção à porta, surpreendendo-se.

- Sakura. – consegue pronunciar pasmo.

- Espero não me arrepender por isso. – fala com um pequeno sorriso. – Papai eu também senti sua falta. – diz manhosa, vendo o menino erguendo os bracinhos em direção ao pai, que dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Não vai se arrepender, Sakura, eu prometo. – fala pegando o filho no colo, e dando um calmo beijo na esposa.

_**Epílogo**_

8 meses depois...

Durante os finais de semana Sasuke não trabalhava, ficava o dia em casa com a esposa e o filho. Era sábado, um lindo dia de primavera. Sakura andava pelos corredores da casa lembrando-se dos acontecimentos de meses atrás, estava certa de que fizera a escolha correta. Ela para a caminhada em frente a uma porta e a abre sem fazer muito ruído, e suspira quando se depara com a linda cena.

- Imaginava onde poderia estar o Touya. – fala com um pequeno sorriso.

O bebê estava brincando na cama dos pais, juntamente com o seu pai coruja. O menino engatinhava em direção ao pai que estava deitado na cama, ele pula em cima de Sasuke dando vários gritinhos de alegria, este o abraça rindo com as atitudes do filho.

- Você poderia parar de sumir assim com o Touya. – reclama com um sorriso brincando nos lábios e se aproximando dos dois. – Fui até o quarto dele e ele não estava no berço, de novo, procurei por toda casa, e finalmente achei os dois aqui se divertindo, enquanto eu estava preocupada. – fala colocando os braços na cintura, não deixando de sorrir com a felicidade estampada no rosto do marido e do filho.

- Só queria brincar um pouco com meu filho. – fala esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Pelo menos me avise, da outra vez, você resolveu levar o Touya para o trabalho e não me disse nada, não sabe como fiquei desesperada procurando por ele. – diz se sentando na cama. – Fui até a empresa com o coração saindo pela boca, quase chamando a polícia, atrás de você para que me ajudasse. Quando entro na sua sala, me deparo com o Touya feliz da vida nos seus braços, enquanto eu me descabelava atrás dele. – suspira dando um beijinho na bochecha do filho.

- Me desculpe, não queria preocupá-la. – se desculpa dando um beijo na esposa.

- Papa. – os dois se surpreendem com a primeira palavra do filho.

- O Touya falou. – murmura estupefata olhando para o filho ainda em cima do pai.

- Papa. – fala novamente se agitando alegre, nos braços do pai.

- As primeiras palavras do Touya. – diz rindo suavemente. – Você sabe mesmo como alegrar os seus pais, hein? – fala olhando para a esposa e a puxa para se deitar ao lado dele.

- Logo, logo, teremos mais uma alegria nas nossas vidas, Sasuke. – sussurra no ouvido do marido, enquanto faz um carinho no filho, que estava deitado sobre o Uchiha.

- Como assim? – pergunta confuso. – Sakura você... – não consegue terminar a frase diante da suspeita.

- Estou grávida, de duas semanas Sasuke. Você vai ser papai de novo. – sussurra com um sorriso.

Sasuke não tem palavras para tamanha felicidade, a única coisa que faz é puxar a esposa para um longo e apaixonado beijo.


End file.
